


【借烟记】

by Xiaobaizaihexue



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaobaizaihexue/pseuds/Xiaobaizaihexue





	【借烟记】

“东北的秋天总是这样短暂，寒冷来得令人措手不及。呼啸而过的风托起了****的头发，他站在原野上，表情隐藏在背光的阴影里。 “ (此段来自某群友)

他看到远处袅袅升起的炊烟，沉默了一会，从上衣口袋里摸出最后一根烟，打火机在逐渐昏暗的光影中擦出明亮的火花，清苦的气味随风散开。

小鹏叼着烟，慢慢悠悠，踢踢踏踏地朝家晃去。从原野坡上转下来，忽然瞥见一个穿白衣服的人倚在村里最大的树下。他眯了眯眼，看清楚那人的模样后，咬着烟咧嘴笑了。将剩下的半根烟熄灭在路边的石头上，小鹏整整衣服拢拢头发，慢慢向那人走去，心里琢磨着怎么开口。

“咳……”小鹏装作刚看到这里有个人的样子，掏了掏口袋，“那个……哥，有烟么？”那人皱着眉头看他磨蹭过来，睁着大眼睛作无辜样/可怜——下午放学后说好傍晚到他家吃饭，自己明明在这里等了许久……“哼，天天在野地里吹冷风还抽烟，装什么穷酸文青啊！”说罢却松开抱臂的右手，一个被攥得皱巴巴的烟盒递了过来。小鹏狗腿地笑着去接，还没碰到却见那手一翻，随即被另一只手轻轻抓住了手腕，“走吧，先吃饭去，我要饿死了！”那人一脸不屑地向他翻了个白眼，转身拉着他朝巷子里走去。掌心的温度仿佛从交握的十指传向心底，驱散了周遭不停息的冷风。

小鹏却有点发愁，心想：就知道“小杨大夫”的烟没可能这么容易便宜自己，不知道他又要提出什么奇怪的要求。

“今儿个吃酸菜排骨吧！我想吃这个了……”小鹏把肉和酸菜泡在水里解冻，从厨房里探头对在餐厅摆弄收音机的那人喊道：“过来淘米！——擎等着吃！”

那人也不理他，调好频道后，才进厨房洗手帮忙。小鹏正拿着刀“哐哐”砍着排骨，听见他进来了，想问问那个事情，待到开口，却觉得还是想点根烟：“你——决定要去沪京上大学了？”那人从柜子里取出两碗米，浸在温水里，慢悠悠地道：“家里人在镇上当大夫，我虽然不反感这个，但也想出去看看。而且有个远房亲戚也住在沪京，能多少照顾我一些。”

小鹏没接话。一时间只听见淘米的沙沙声，连外面广播的声音都好似放大了“天网恢恢， 疏而不漏，嫌疑人肖某最终对自己的罪行供认不讳……”两年……两年之后新闻里这个人会待在监狱里……这把刀也许是两年前买的还挺新的……小鹏一边继续砍排骨，一边默默腹诽：“两年后小杨大夫也许在上大学二年级……穿着白大褂吧，他那么喜欢这个……两年后我还不晓得要填报哪个大学……沪京……沪京……”白气蒸腾的厨房里，窗玻璃被水汽逐渐模糊，看不清外面昏暗的夜色了，小鹏的思绪也有点茫然起来。

一时饭毕， 小杨大夫以“你父母又值夜班了他们托我留下来照顾你”为借口，扭亮了书房的台灯，看起书来。小鹏瞅着那人大摇大摆拎书包进书房，湿淋淋的手靠着门框朝他嘀咕道：“草又让我洗碗，天天吃我家大米还让我洗碗……”却又开心地哼哼起来。

渐渐安静下来的房间里，只听见厨房刷刷地洗碗声，和小鹏悠扬的口哨声。

小鹏洗漱完了，才磨磨蹭蹭把书包拖进卧室里，懒懒地靠在椅子上——他并不想写作业，只是不晓得做点什么。可是什么也不做又很焦虑——嗯，焦虑，自己是应当焦虑的……他把从那人衣服口袋里摸出的烟盒翻开，数了数还有半包，便抽出一根来点上，只是看着细细的青烟飘摇直上发呆，清苦又熟悉的气味渐渐安抚了心中的不安。

烟丝慢慢燃到末端了，小鹏却还在出神。这时一只瘦长的手伸过来轻轻地把烟尾从小鹏指间取下，碾熄在桌子上的青瓷碟子里。小鹏忽然醒过神来，眨了眨眼，见那人正在擦着头发，已然换上了睡衣，便笑道：“你学完啦？——我好困了，咱们早点歇息吧。”说完便起身去铺床。那人默默地看着他的背影，忽然说道：“最近天见冷了，就别去野地里吹冷风了……”又走到窗台边开了一扇窗户，恶狠狠地瞪着他：“再弄得寝室里烟熏火燎的干死你啊！”小鹏一听这话“噗嗤”一下笑出声来，“哈哈哈”地笑倒在床上。此时一阵夜里的冷风吹进屋里，俩人不禁打了个哆嗦，先后钻进被子里，只露出两个脑袋。

小鹏只觉得好笑，踢了那人一下：“还没关窗户，你要冷死我！”那人笑嘻嘻地看着他道：“你拿了我的烟盒，还在屋里作妖——我不去关！”便直挺挺钉在了床上。小鹏叹了口气，就要下床去，却被那人一把按住，俯在耳边轻轻说了两句话——“你大爷的！你！”小鹏猛地涨红了脸作势要打人，那人却一下跳下床去关好窗户，又飞快地爬上床躺好，顺势放下床帘。

小鹏看那人亮晶晶的眼睛充满期待地看着自己，心里却闪过一些焦虑的念头，待要开口细问时，却觉得一只毛爪子摸了上来，暗骂这大尾巴狼的好处不能沾，便只得凑上前去。一时间帐摆流苏被翻红浪，按下不表。

[完]


End file.
